We have shown that type 2 diabetes mellitus affects approximately 18% of Arab Americans 20-75 years of age. Impaired fasting glucose (IFG) or impaired glucose tolerance (IGT) are also present in 23% of this population. Previous studies have demonstrated that lifestyle interventions can delay or prevent the development of type 2 diabetes in high-risk persons with IGT. However, there may be barriers to implementing these interventions in this culturally unique community. [unreadable] Our long-term goal is to prevent type 2 diabetes in the high-risk Arab-American population. The objective of this planning grant is to demonstrate the feasibility of a community-based, culturally specific lifestyle intervention for diabetes prevention. The aims of this study are: 1). to investigate the effects of an educational intervention targeting knowledge and health beliefs on willingness to engage in and complete a diabetes prevention intervention, and 2). to determine the feasibility and acceptability of a community-based and culturally-specific lifestyle intervention aimed at diabetes prevention. This study will also provide pilot data needed to design a future large-scale clinical trial aimed at reducing the burden of diabetes in this community. Approximately 100 Arab American individuals = 30 years of age and with a BMI = 27 kg/m2 will be invited to participate in the lifestyle intervention. Those unwilling to participate will be invited to participate in an education program and their willingness to participate in the lifestyle intervention will be re-examined. Based on our preliminary data, we designed a modified version of the lifestyle intervention of the Diabetes Prevention Program prototype. Qualitative methods including focus groups and health belief surveys will be used to identify the barriers and facilitators to diabetes prevention translational interventions. Adherence to scheduled activities and changes in body weight, diet and physical activity will also be assessed. [unreadable] [unreadable]